


𝐆𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐭

by 7serName



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glenn Rhee Lives, Maggie rhee dies, Negan feeling guilty, Twd lineup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: Maggie is killed during the lineup and Daryl and Glenn are both taken as prisoners. While Negan attempts to break Glenn, Glenn causes Negan to feel guilt when he reveals something about Maggie.
Relationships: Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 7





	𝐆𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐭

Glenn was breathing heavily, Daryl was passed out right next to him. After what happened he felt sick, he felt like throwing up, he felt like screaming punching the walls, to cuss out god for what just happened. It should have been him. It was his fault. His fault Maggie’s dead, his fault his soon born son is dead. All of it, _his_ fault.

The car stopped, Daryl was still passed out it was probably because of blood loss. Glenn couldn’t find the strength to fight when the doors swung open and some men grabbed him, yanking him out of the car, they practically dragged him to what he believed was Negan’s place. He felt his eyes drowsy but he mustered up his strength to keep awake. They entered what looked like an old factory. “Where should we put them, boss?”one man asked as Negan came into view. 

“Let Dwight deal with Daryl, I'm gonna have a chit-chat with this one.”, he grins, gesturing towards Glenn with his bat. His strength runs out. Glenn passes out.

* * *

Glenn wakes up to find himself tied to a chair. In a room that looked, _nice_ . That was the word to describe it. _Nice, neat_. They looked like the rooms in Alexandria but if he recalls this was an old factory building (at least it looked like one from the outside). It was hard to believe that it seemed so presentable. The door opens, and the man with a leather jacket, and baseball bat walks in. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the asian.” he smiles taking a seat right in front of Glenn. 

“Where is he?”, Glenn spat, glaring at the man.

“Where's who?” he cocks his head slightly, still grinning.

He snaps,“Where’s Daryl!?”, moving the chair he’s tied to slightly.

“Dwighty-boy is dealing with him”, he says. “And he’s gonna break him, make him work for me. And i’m going to do the same, with _you_.”, he wickedly smiles, resting his bat’s tip on Glenn’s knee.

“You cried. A lot, she must’ve been fuckin special.” he spoke, bringing back memories of him bashing Maggie’s head in. Glenn could feel tears forming at his eyes. He bit the side of his cheek to prevent himself from crying, he couldn’t break he wouldn’t let himself, he knew Maggie wouldn’t want that. She would want him to be strong.

“Tell me about her. What did you love about her?”Glenn ignores his taunting voice, staying quiet. “Was it her body?” _he still stayed quiet_ “Her sweet voice?” _silent_ “Let me guess all of that, and more.”, he teases, his smile growing clearly enjoying Glenn’s suffering. 

“Is this how you plan to break me? Just talking about her?”, he mumbles out with his hoarse voice.

Negan simply chuckles, “Well I can tell its fucking working. You look like you’re on the verge of sobbing”, he notes.

“Just kill me. Please, just kill me.”, he whispers, some tears dripping from his eyes. 

“Kill you?” he questions, sarcastically, “You're begging for it, where's the _fun_ in that? It's only entertaining when you’re all fucking crying like a bunch of pussies begging for _mercy_.”, he laughs

“Ricky seemed so deeply goddamn hurt by her death, just as much as you. Hell, he was also screaming and crying just like you. I’ve done this a few times. Bashing people's heads in, but I have never, _ever_ seen people cry like you guys did.”He says, “Tells me you're all just a bunch of pussies.”, he spoke.

Glenn’s silent the whole time. Of course everyone was hurt by her death. She's one of those people who’s been with them for so long. Since the farm and she's lost so much, yet she’s always been one of the strongest of the group.

“She’s lost everyone..”, Glenn sobs.

“ _Everyone_?”, Negan retorts, “We’ve all lost everyone, infact its kinda fucking rare if you still have your fucking family.”, “I just realized I never caught your name. What was it, Hershel? That's what I’m assuming considering it was her last words-”

“It was her father's name.”, Glenn cuts him off.

“Ah, then what's your name?”

“Glenn..”

“Tell me _Glenn_ , why do you think Maggie’s last words were her father’s name?”, he grins

“That's what she wanted to name the baby”, he mumbles, more tears running down his cheeks.

Negan’s taken back by the reply.

_Baby? What baby?_

“What the hell are you talking about?”, he asks, his smile flattening. 

“She was pregnant..She was sick, we were going to take her to get help.”

Negan’s eyes widened. _He killed someone who was pregnant_ . He had never really felt guilt for killing men, nor women. Though he sometimes felt ashamed for having to kill kids, however it's only when people cross a line and they _need_ to understand who's in charge. But she was going to have a _baby_ , a _child_ who hasn’t even experienced the world yet, even if the place is hell he felt so mortified of himself at the moment. He gulped down hard. Glenn looked at him realizing how his mood changed from cheerful to _regret._

“You feel bad for what you did now?”, Glenn asks. “You realize that killing her was wrong. You can see that now, right?”, he asks, his face with a sorrowful expression.

Negan's face goes from rue to anger. _How dare he. How dare this fucker try to reverse this on him. Goddammit._ “Its your own fucking fault.” he snaps at him, “You coudln’t protect your goddamn wife or your fucking unborn kid.” he cusses. “I have _power,_ I have an army of people behind my back, what the hell do you have? A _dead_ fucking family.” he spat.

Glenn glares at him, “We’re going to get stronger than you, and we’ll beat you”, he sternly says.

Negan’s grin grows again, “You're making the threats as if I haven't just broken your fuckin family”. 

He stands up and grabs, then places Lucille on the floor. He then yanks the back of the chair that Glenn’s tied to dragging it down a hallway, Glenn’s squirming asking ‘ _Where the hell are you taking me?’_ He reaches an empty room, he throws the chair in causing Glenn to land on the back, still tied to the chair. 

“Enjoy your fucking stay”, he laughs slamming the door shut. 

He hears Glenn yelling at him, his voice muffled by the thickness of the door. He ignored his faint yells, he ignored what Glenn had told him, about Maggie, and her unborn baby. He wouldn’t let it consume him, he wouldn’t let the _guilt_ eat him alive.

  
  
  



End file.
